


Your Humiliation, Sir

by memeberd



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haddotin, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: A brief glance at a certain pair of adventurer's lives after they've retired -- If you were a newsgroup you'd probably want Tintin to work for you too.





	Your Humiliation, Sir

           “Phone for Master Tintin!” Called Nestor from the door to the dining room. “It’s another newspaper company asking for your time, shall I tell them you’re retired?”

           There was the clinking of a knife and fork being hastily set down and Tintin shoved out of his seat. “I’ll take it, Nestor.” Said Tintin. The young man walked down the length of the room to momentarily meet Nestor at the door giving him a nod before passing through and finally it was shut. Once there was that click, and the loneliness set in, Haddock began to stand up himself.

           Tintin situated himself in the corner of the den where he was sure not to get interrupted. The company in question was a London Newspaper by some name or other, Tintin really wasn’t interested in working for them, but he felt it was necessary to politely decline himself instead of having the butler say so.

           “Hello?”

           “Mr. Tintin! We heard you’ve stopped working for _Le Vingtieme Siecle_ and have a proposition, if you are looking for work we have an open spot for a jour--"

           “ _HAHAHAHAHA!”_

           There was a dumbfounded pause on the intern's end.

           “Are you alright Mr. Tintin?”

           “S-sorry,” Tintin gasped, “I’m so sorry, ma’am, I’m actually-- _AHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_

           “Is this a bad time? We'll call you later.”

           “Wait!” Tintin cried. “Wai-hahait!”

           She let him go before he could make a more eloquent argument to keep the call going. Tintin nudged Haddock hard in the stomach with his elbow and twisted out of his embrace to dislodge the wiry tobacco beard from his neck.

           “I can’t _believe_ you!” Exclaimed Tintin who was unable to wipe the smile off of his face though he was audibly frustrated. “Do you have to humiliate me like that!”

           “You’re not obligated to hold up your old reputation.” Haddock said in his own defense.

           “ _A man who testifies for himself has a fool for a lawyer.”_ Tintin said wrathfully, rubbing his neck where Haddock had mercilessly ravished him with his beard. He watched Haddock scratch at the whiskers on his face, almost with a self satisfactory air to the motion.

           “Yaddah yaddah,” Said Haddock, “Shouldn't call someone when they're eating, I’m going back to dinner.”

 


End file.
